A Poisonous Love, A Venomous Cure
by Tora-chan-luvs-chu
Summary: Lisanna comes back from Edolas and everyone is ignoring a certain Blonde mage, Except for Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Master. Lucy decides to go on a job with happy for a few days, not knowing who she will see on her trip. People think of Lucy as a weak mage of FT, what they don't know, is that she has a power stronger then most. Sticy story with other couples in FT
1. Chapter 1 - A Job Ahead

**Poisoned Love, Venomous Cure**

**Lucys POV:**

I woke up from the sun shining threw my window, telling me it's a new wonderful sunny day. I got up and had a shower, got dress and did up my hair. I decided to wear a pink singlet and some black denim shorts with 2 inch heels today. I grabbed my belts and put them on, one belt with my keys, the other with my whip, and then I left and started heading for the guild. lately I have been ignored, lisanna is back from the 'dead', or well, from Edolas. and everyone is celebrating her return, I'm being ignored by everyone except Wendy, Carla, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Pantherlilly and Master Makarov. I'm upset, since my team are ignoring me.. Erza, Gray and Natsu. I love Natsu, but my feelings are slowly fading away since he's ignoring me and giving so much time away to Lisanna, I know they where really close, but I still wish they didn't ignore me.

I enter the guild and hope to be recognized by everyone, but that doesn't happen. I walk over to my seat at the bar and Mirajane greets me along with Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Panthalilly, Happy and Carla. who are all up at the bar eating. "Hello Lucy, how are you?" asks Mirajane with a cute smile. "I'm fine, thanks for asking Mira, what about you guys?" I smile at them all. They all nod and smile back and then go back to eating there food. I look over at the job request board '_I haven't been on a job for a while, ill ask happy if he wants to come with me_'. I stand up and walk over and look for a simple job for happy and myself, I find one that is over in Kunugi, which isn't so far from here. its 10'000 jewels per person and a choice of something under 600 jewels from the shop, the job is to protect a store with items useful for mages while the shop owner goes away for a while, seems interesting!

I take the job of the board and walk over to happy "Hey, Happy.. want to come on a job with me? it's a simple job and it'll be for a few days, we're protecting a mage material store!" I say happily as I set the job sheet out in front of him. he reads it then nods and smiles, "Aye Sir! ill come with you Lucy, it seems really fun!". I smile back at him and give the job to Mirajane so she can stamp it and allow us to go. Mirajane stamps it and allows us to leave for our job. "Happy, I'm gonna go pack my backpack and then we'll leave, are you coming back to mine with me?" I ask sweetly. "Aye Sir!" happy smiles back and agrees. We say bye to our few friends and leave. we head to my house and I pack a few pairs of clothes and some necessary items then Happy and I head to the train station to get our tickets and hop on the next train to Kunugi.

**Happys POV:**

Our train arrives and we hop on and sit down in the train, lately Lisanna has gotten all the attention and Lucy has been ignored by most of the guild except for a few off us. She looks as if she's sad a lot, but she still smiles and seems happy when she's with us who don't ignore her. I haven't been on a job with her for a while now, so I'm really excited to do this job with her! it seems like it will be a lot of fun! we'll be able to explore the town of Kunugi, which I don't think we have ever been to before, and we can explore different shops and things! "Happy, I might be using something different from normal.. and it's a secret between us.. alright? don't tell anyone that I'm more powerful then they think.. I don't want ANYONE to know about my hidden power except for you.. for now anyway.. please?" Lucy looks me in the eyes with a trusting look. "Aye Lucy! of course I will! your secret is safe with me, I promise!" I smile back at her. I wonder what her hidden power is?! I wont if ill see her use it. it'll be so cool! this trip is going to be quite interesting I recon!

"Happy, what type of mage materials do you think they have?! I'm excited to find out since we get to choose one as long as its under 600 jewels!" she says cheerfully while smiling at me. "I don't know! they may have whips and things, probably some magical potions and things! I'm excited to find out to Lucy!" I cheerfully say back. we talk and talk and laugh with each other, our trip so far is a happy cheerful trip! I'm glad I came with Lucy on this trip, if I wasn't here, she probably wouldn't be this happy right now.. I'm really glad she's not upset.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Kiss

**HIII! its tora-chan hereee! thank you everyone so far for following my story and making it one of your favorites! this is my first story and I only put it up a couple days ago so I'm really happy with what people think of it so far! I'm going to try make it longer and more interesting now! thank you for your support! XOXO**

**-Tora-Chan-Luvs-Chu! ****xx **

**POV: Point of view ….. **"boo"**: speaking … **_'boo'_**: thoughts **

**Sting's POV:**

we just arrived at our hotel in Kunugi, Rogue, the exceeds and I unpacked our bags then got ready to go do some training. we had just finished a job we where doing and now we're going to stay here for a few more days in this hotel so we can do some training in the eastern forest. I heard they have more clear spaces in the eastern forest around here, so it's a good place to do some training. we just left the hotel when I heard rogue, "isn't that Lucy? the blondie from fairy tail? what is she doing out here alone?" he says, it seems he looked a bit concerned. we heard that recently Lisanna came back from the dead or some shit, and now the guild is even merrier and louder then usual. "dunno rogue! who cares? she's a fairy anyhow! lets go!". I look at her once more and she notices us and then stops, I turn away and follow rogue. trying not to look back.. I end up doing so.. why cant I take my eyes off her?

**Lucy's POV:**

"was that Sting, Rogue, lector and Frosch from Sabertooth?" I quietly say to happy while I look down at him. "I believe so… I also believe we are staying in the same hotel… will we be ok Lucy?" happy looks up at me with a concerned look. I pick him up and hug him close to me while I laugh. "we'll be fine happy! and I wont let anyone hurt you! you're my best friend!" I hold him in my arms and look up at them, sting was looking at us again. I slightly smiled and walked inside the hotel lobby and then we went to our room to unpack and get ready to go to the shop and do our job for the trusty old man who owns it. we walk down the road and happy spots the shop, "Lucy! there it is!" he says happily to me. I nod and we walk over to it and enter and we see a little old man with a bald head and a long grey beard slowly jog over to us. "hello! hello! welcome! welcome! are you by any chance Lucy and Happy from Fairy Tail? why why! its very exciting to meet you both! please please, sit!" he cheerfully pleaded.

time passed by and he explained everything, he has to go away for family problems and he's going to be going out of Fiore, he's heading over to Isenberg where all his family is for a few days. he grabbed his bag and he put his coat on and grabbed his hat, handed me the keys to the store then he hurried off on his little legs to get to the train station in time for his train to Isenberg. me and happy looked around for a bit so we know what we where protecting. we only had to be here for the nights and we could do what we wanted to do through the day. we had to protect it over night because there's been some problems going around over night and he didn't want to lose his precious store. it was getting a little cold and it wasn't 7pm yet, it was only 5pm, so me and happy locked up the shop and jogged back to our hotel to get into warm clothes. we turned the corner and stopped as we seen the sabertooth people heading towards the hotel from the other end of the street. I ignored it and held happy in my arms as I walked forward I was closer to the hotel doors from what they where. I entered and then turned my head and seen they where right behind me, _'how?! I thought I was closer then them?! did they jog or run when I wasn't looking?!' _I shook it off and ignored how close they where and I walked inside and up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

I was a little scared, they where on the same floor and they where in the room right across from us. I walked into my room with happy and we sat on the couch. "wow.. I didn't think we would have to be this close to them, what about you, Lucy?" happy says while I pet his fur while we lay on our bed. "nope.. I didn't think they where going to be across from us" I said smiling down at this sleepy kitty in my lap. He looks up at me and smiles, I pet between his ears then put him down next to me. I stand up and grab a jumper and a little quilt from the cupboard of the hotel and put them in my bag. I make sure I got everything and put my bag down next to the door ready for when we go back.

an hour pasts and there's a knock on the door. happy says he'll get it, he flies over and opens the door and stares out it in shock. I get out of bed and walk over, I grab happy and hold him in my arms in a tight hug, I stare at the tall, fit, blue eyed, blonde haired man standing at my door. he's got an unsure smile on his face and he's looking into my eyes. I'm stunned.. I never knew someone could be so.. magical.. so.. charming. I close my eyes for a few seconds then open them again to see if this was just a dream, it wasn't, he was still there. He slightly frowned at me then sighed, he smiled again.. oh my.. he's smile is so charming…

**Happy's POV:**

I stare up at Lucy, she's stunned, I think we both are. _'why is he here?' _ I never would have expected Sting to actually come over and talk to us.. I wonder what Lucy is thinking about.. I can hear her heart beating fast since I'm being held against her chest. she's going pink.. and sting looks like he has a slight tint of pink on his cheeks too, I wonder.. OH MY GOD! are they falling in love?! no! don't Lucy! don't fall in love! you'll miss him too much! he's not close enough to us to fall in love! please Lucy… please…

" well.. hello.. Lucy" he says as he smiles at her. "H-Hi.. Sting.." she smiles back nervously "what are you doing here?". "I was just about to go out and get something to eat.. care to join me?" he tilts his head to the side an inch and smiles dearly at her. she nods and grabs her bag and keeps me in her arms. Lucy checks to make sure she has the key to the hotel and the key to the shop and then she locks our room up and we start heading downstairs with Sting.

I flew in-between Sting and Lucy making sure Sting didn't touch her. I felt okay around him, and it looked like Lucy felt safe but, I don't want her to fall in love then be hurt. if that happens, she will lose her smile, and she wont be the same ever again. I seen a pastry store and I stared at it in awe, surprisingly, Lucy did too. we started slowly running to it and we walked inside together and Sting slowly followed behind us. he seemed unsure or something. Lucy brought a pie for herself and a fish burger for me, she also brought us some sweets. we walked back out side and Sting was waiting for us, he smiled and held out his hand for Lucy, she looked at it unsure for a moment then smiled and took it. I sat on Lucy's shoulder after I put our food in her backpack and looked at there hands. there fingers where entwined together and they looked like a happy couple, even though they hardly know each other. I trust him.. if he loves Lucy.. and Lucy loves him.. then I'm happy.. I'll be here to support them.

**Lucy's POV:**

an hour passed and Sting took Happy and I to the shop, it was 7:15pm and we had to be here at 7pm. well.. I guess that's ok, nothing happened.. right? Sting let go of my hand and I smiled at him and unlocked the door.. I was about to walk in with happy when I felt sting grab me and twist me around so I was facing him. he pulled me in close and he's eyes shut. I closed my eyes and I felt his warm body hug mine.. I felt his lips brush up against mine.. I wanted him.. I grabbed his cheeks with my hands and pulled him into a deep and luxurious .. _kiss_…


	3. Chapter 3 - Shocked

**HII! Tora-Chan hereee! okay, firstly I want to just get this straight. if any of you notice any mistakes on this fanfic then please keep it to your self! I'm a clumsy person and I don't think a lot! I just write and write and don't think about it and I just do what makes me happy! also, if your not a fan of this fanfic or anything like that, its fine and I don't care about that, but it doesn't mean you guys should search around and pick up on my mistakes and message me and not leave me alone about it. so please don't worry about my mistakes and leave it to me to worry about! now that that's over, thank you everyone who likes this fanfic and has put this as one of there favorites and followed this! I'm really grateful of your support, but I'm not really doing this for the fun, though it is fun, I'm doing this to strengthen my writing skills and to test them out. anyhow! here's chapter 3 everybody! enjoyyyy! xxx**

- from Tora-chan! ** xx **

**POV: Point of view ….. **"boo"**: speaking … **_'boo'_**: thoughts **

**Happy's POV:**

shocked. absolutely shocked. Sting looked as if he was going to kiss her but all he did was brush his lips against Lucy's, then Lucy grabbed him and kissed him. Wow.. I'm shocked but.. she seems happy.. and so does he. so I'm definitely going to support them, for there happiness together!

Sting say's goodbye and that he'll see us tomorrow and he leaves. Lucy and I walk inside the shop and I sit down on the counter while she opens her bag and gets out our dinner. she gives me my fish burger and then she sits down and starts eating her pie. she's happy, very happy.. I'm glad too. "Happy, are you okay with me and Sting liking each other?" she looks at me with sad eyes. "youuuu likkeeee himmmmm! hehe.. its fine, Lucy! I'm happy as long as you're happy! and I'll support you both! but, are we going to keep this a secret from the guild.. for now?" I smile at her. "yes, please… thank you happy for supporting us and all! you're surely my bestie happy and I'm glad I have you! I want to keep it a secret from the guild. and tomorrow we will talk to Sting about it.. alright?" she claps her hands together and tilts her head. I nod and smile and we both go back to eating our dinner. 

**Sting's POV:**

I touch my lips, there still warm. its cold out here.. but my lips are warm. why do I feel like this? is it… do I.. but, she's a fairy! and she lives to far from me! … but I do.. I _love_ Lucy.. w-when could this have happened?! … oh well. I'm happy, and she seemed really happy.. to randomly kiss me like that. ha ha.. she's a funny girl. I'm glad I fell for her and not any other person. ill go see her as often as I can when I go home and she does too. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow and see if I can be her boyfriend. I hope I can.. I hope she doesn't have her eye on anyone else.. but, if she did, she wouldn't have kissed me. right?

I stop in front of my hotel room and look at the door across from me, Lucy's hotel. she said she was able to lock up and go home at 8am didn't she.. I'll walk over there and catch up to her then! I walk inside of my hotel and lector flies over to me. "Sting-kun where did you go?!" he looks deep into my eyes and he looks worried. " sorry, I took Lucy to the shop she's working at for the time being, I'm back now so don't worry!" I smile and sit down next to Rogue. I look at rogue who is staring at me. "so.. you where with Lucy.." he smiles "well well sting.. that's why I see lip gloss on your lips.." he laughs. I go red "O-OI! don't get the wrong idea!" I yell at him. "she's a fairy sting-kun! don't fall for her!" lector scolds me. "yea yea.. I'll love who I want to love! she's different.. I'm going ask her tomorrow if I can be her boyfriend and I'm going to go away a lot to magnolia and see her, even if I'm not her boyfriend ill still go see her.. Lector.. you should come see her with me tomorrow morning when I pick her up from work.. she's really nice hey.. you guys would like her!" I smile, just thinking about her makes me happy.

**Lucy's POV:**

time goes by quickly and its already morning.. its 7am and Happy is asleep on my lap while I pet the fur between his ears. I look out the window, those boys are still on the side walk bench out there. they have been there for a few hours and they seem drunk. Oh well.. they probably think I'm just some niece of the guy who owns this place when I'm actually a mage. I already told Happy I have a hidden power.. I actually have a few.. but I'll only show my Earth magic and storm magic around him for now.. me and happy will likely go on more jobs together after this and he'll eventually see all my powers. I get distracted and dream off to myself and before I know it, its 7:55am.. I should pack my things away and head home to change and get some food. I have trained my self to stay awake for several days so I'll last without sleep for a few more days, I should be ok.

I grab my stuff and put it in my bag and I gently shake happy awake, he wakes up and I put him on my shoulder. "those men are still out there.. are you going to use your hidden magic if they try any silly business, Lucy?" he asks sleepily after he yawns. "don't know, depends I guess, we'll see if they do any silly business" I smile at him and take out the shop key.

I open the door and walk out, I then lock the shop door behind me and turn around to 5 men all standing around me. "hey hey hey pretttyyyy laddyy! where ya' think ya' headin' ? ? gahaha!" one of the men say. I ignore him and look at the 5 men.. it seems only 4 of them are drunk and one of them are just standing there looking a bit nervous and unsure. maybe he was just dragged forcefully into it? maybe he's only around my age and didn't want to be apart of this? "OI OI OI! DON'T IGNORE US NOW YA BITCH!" one of the other men go to grab my, I grab my whip and slash the tips of his fingers, they all take one step back. "oh, **hic **we've found **hic** a feisty one now, **hic** haven't we've?" another one of the drunken men say as he hiccups a few times. "look boys, I'm really hungry and I don't want to be standing here all day.. so how about you all move your asses and let me go?" I stare at them all, I'm getting annoyed now.

none of them listen except for the young boy who doesn't look drunk. the non drunken one takes a step back and the other 4 take a step forward. "well well.. at least one of you wont be hurt.." I smirk cheekily at the 4 drunken men in front of me. don't blame me for there own stubbornness.. I move my hand up in front of me and I smile mischievously at them, it feels good to be using my magic again! "sleep tight boys.. Wind Blast!" I shoot them with a wave of strong winds and they all get thrown around the place, they all get knocked out and they all have a few cuts and bruises. "they'll be asleep for a while now.. Happy.. that's only one of my hidden powers.. please be quiet about it like you promised." I smile at happy with trusting eyes. he smiles unsurely "I will definitely keep it a secret .. but.. will they?" he points over to the other side of me. I look over and see Sting and Lector standing there with there mouths wide open.

_Oh Shit_…

.

.

.

.

**wooo! Cliff Hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter minna-san! ill talk to you all again tomorrow or the day after when I get chapter 4 up! good night minna-san! im going to go to bed now! xx**

**-Tora-Chan! **


	4. Chapter 4 - happy to be back

**Hiii! Tora-chan hereeee! sorry for not updating! I'm not going to update on the weekends for now on, that's including Friday, for now on ill only update on Mondays Tuesday Wednesday and/or Thursdays! and instead of 4 chapters a week ill only do 2 or three, I have a lot of exams and stuff coming because I only have 3 weeks of school left so I don't want to be on here and writing for you guys so much, but after these 3 weeks of school are off it will be the summer holidays and ill update once or twice every week! anyhow, here's chapter 4! **

**-Tora-chan! ****x **

**Lucy's POV:**

oh shit… I didn't want any one to know.. it may not be that big deal of a power.. but.. I didn't want people knowing! I'm the weak Fairie and if people found out I had more then 1 power and that I'm actually pretty strong, they would bug me and bug me then see I wont budge and I won't tell them.. so they would research me and try find out my past! I don't want them to know anything! .. sting, lector and happy.. they will be the only people to know. So.. I'll talk to Sting and Lector about it..

"hi sting, hi lector!" I lock up the store then jog over to them. "don't worry about that… it was nothing… just doing my job and protecting my self!". "I didn't know you had other powers…" sting says, he looks a bit .. well.. confused? worried? I don't know how to explain it. "yea.. well.. no one except you, lector and happy know… please, please, please don't tell any one!" I beg. He smiles and lets out a light laugh "I wont say a word about it, I promise haha", "neither will I!" lector comments.

**lector's POV:**

I think that actually looked really cool! I didn't know lucy had any special powers or any other powers! but then again, she said no one knew.. lucky us then! first to find out! hehe!

we walked around for a while and had something to eat, we went around looking at shops and other things we had never seen before. by time we had finished doing all this, it was almost 7pm again.

Rogue, Frosch, Sting and I had to catch a train early tomorrow and probably wouldn't be able to see Lucy and Happy again for a while. Sting told them we would try get jobs in magnolia and we would also come down for the weekends to hang out and stuff as well. we said bye to Lucy and Happy and started heading back to our hotel.

**Sting's POV:**

I'm going to miss Lucy, she's such a beautiful and nice girl. Even Lector has taken a liking to her! I don't want to go home, but I have to, the master isn't really fond of the Fairies and if he found out I was dating one of there so called 'weakest' Fairies, it wouldn't turn out so good. well, I'll see you next time, Lucy.

**Going to do a time skip! Lucy just go of the train at the magnolia station and she's heading back to the guild! I was thinking of having Natsu be the nice guy, he isn't go to do what other people make him do by kicking Lucy out of the team. so yea! there's only going to be nalu friendship/family moments.. no lovey dovey nalu moments, kayy? alright! **

**~TIME TRAVEL!~**

**Lucy's POV:**

where finally back in magnolia, the best thing is, its Thursday and Sting will be coming here tomorrow with Lector and where going to spend the weekend together, I'm so happy!

Happy and I walk to my house and I drop of all my things and change into some clothes that are a bit more comfortable then the other ones, I wear a pink denim skirt and a normal white singlet with my 2 belts and 2 inch heels.

we're about to enter the guild when the doors fly open in front of us and out stomps an unhappy Natsu. me thinking I was going to be ignored again I started walking and not looking at him, then I heard him cry out to me. "Luccceeee! D: where did you go!? I thought you and happy left because we have been ignoring you?! … I'm sorry Luce, I was so happy that Lisanna was back I forgot about you. oh by the way! can Lisanna join the team?!" he cheers happily in front of me. "i-I … ummm.. y-yea.. its okay.. I understand.. I don't mind if Lisanna joins. why would you ask me? shouldn't you ask Erza? she's more of a team leader…" I smile back at him, I'm really happy I'm not being ignored now. "well, we wanted to wait until you came back, we wanted to make sure you where happy with her being on our team!" Erza gives me a tight hug, as if she hasn't seen me for years! "oh haha, alright! I don't mind, really! I would be happy to be her friend and let her join!" I smiled gratefully.

"yay! thank you Lucy!" Lisanna gives me a big hug after Gray and Natsu told her I didn't mind if she was on the team. I said hello to everyone and they all welcomed me back from my trip and they apologized for ignoring me, even Lisanna apologized for taking all of the attention. I really didn't mind though. I was just happy to have my friends back!

**ooohhhh! short chapter! sorrrrrryyy! to lazy to write more, hehe! ill try do more then usual tomorrow in chapter 5! hope you liked this chapterrr~!**

**Sayōnara Minna-san! **

**-Tora-chan! **** xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Happiest person

**Ahhhh minna-san! gomen nasai! I have been sick lately and I just haven't been well enough to type up chapter 5.. well here it is! sorry for being so late on it! I hope you enjoy! **** xx **

**Natsu's POV:**

"w-why?! Lucy why is he here?! why are you hanging out with him?! and why is the other one here?! what happened when you went away?! Luce, tell me! please!" I cry while holding lucy's hands, why is Sting and Rogue here?! and why is Lucy so close to them all of a sudden ?! … I can just remember this morning.. 

_~flashback of this morning~_

"hey hey Luce! want to come on a job with us!? it will be Lisannas first job since she came back!" I smile at Lucy. "oh, sorry! I'm busy today! I'll let you take Lisanna by your selves, you don't need me to be happy.. right? maybe next time, sorry Natsu!" she runs off and our team watches as she runs down the street where her home is.. Happy is with her as well. I don't mind though, he asked me to be with her since they where busy with the job they went on. they promised me next time, so its okay if happy and Lucy aren't with us on this job! its not a big fighting job anyhow. oh well!

Erza, Gray, Lisanna and I where just walking away from the ticket booth when a train stopped, it wasn't the one we had to get on so we watched as the people got off. I frowned and growled quietly to my self when I seen Rogue, Sting, Lector and Frosch get of the train. Sting was looking for someone.. "Sting-kun! haha!" I watched with the rest of our team.. Lucy had jumped into Sting's arms and they where hugging and smiling.. they where happy.. Happy hugged Fro and Lector and so did Lucy, she also gave Rogue a hug. Sting took her hand and they started walking away.

they were talking and laughing with Lucy while following her, she was taking them to her house. "I.. well.. Lucy seems to have made some new friends on her journey.." I heard Erza say, she seemed a little upset. our whole team felt upset, Lucy and Happy didn't want to come with us because she had some Sabers with her…

_~flash back ends~_

"Natsu.. we just made friends with each other while I was on a job with Happy! why are you so concerned?! I'm not a 5 year old child you need to worry about! Natsu.. I'll be fine! okay? the teams waiting for you, hurry up and go with them. I'll be here to welcome you back when your home, and I promise to come with you next time, and happy does too! now hurry up goof, you're going to miss your train!" Lucy hugged me and gave out a slight giggle and so did happy. I smiled and nodded and then ran back to the team and told them. they where all happy again, we waved good bye then got on the train just in time for us to leave.

I trust Lucy and Happy.. but I'm not fond of them Sabers.. they better not hurt Luce. other wise they have FairyTail to deal with!

**Lucy's POV:**

"Sorry!" I kiss Sting's cheek and smile up at him. "they where just a bit worried, that's all! I just hope they don't tell the rest of Fairy Tail.." I frown a bit but then shake it away. I take Sting's hand again and we walk back to my apartment so they can drop of there things, then I'll show them around town!

this is going to be a good weekend, I'm no longer being ignored by my family, and my boyfriend is here to spend time with me. I feel like I'm the happiest person ever… or well.. the happiest I could ever be…

**GOMEN NASAII! short chapter.. but im really sick and incredibly tired! I'll write more next week! I promise! also, I wanted to add that im not doing the "Rufus being the long lost brother" thing in this story, I will do it, just not in this story because I cant figure out a way to add it. so I'll make another story with it! xx**

**Sayōnara Minna-san! **

**-Tora-Chan **** xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - What will they think?

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN! I have had an over load of assignments and exams! tomorrow is my last day and then ill have holidays so it will be easier for me to upload around twice a week! it will be summer holidays soon and ill be able to update for you all! once again I'm extremely sorry for being so late and forgetting my updating schedule! :P enjoy! **

***do not own fairy tail – obviously O **

* * *

**Erza's POV:**

I sat on the train and stared out the window, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and I were heading for our next job together.. without Lucy and Happy. Lucy had made friends with Rogue and Sting while on her last job with happy.. she has them over this weekend and said she would stay with them and that she would come with us next time, the same with happy.

I cant help but wonder what happened on her job.. are her and Sting by any chance.. dating? … I shake the thought out of my head. '_that cant be possible! why would Lucy date our enemy?! Lucy would never do that.. would she? … its either that or.. we made enemies with some one who was actually really kind…_'

**Rogue's POV:**

it seems that Sting isn't his usual self.. he's a lot happier with Lucy by his side now. Lucy seems extremely happy with him as well… I can't help but to feel a little jealous actually.. not that Sting has Lucy.. but because Sting has love and I don't.. oh well. I'll find someone, eventually.. (btw – I want to get Rogue someone to love as well! help me with ideas for who he can be with, if you like you can make up an OC as well! – I'll tell more soon!)

I wonder who I will fall in love with.. I wonder where I'd meet her.. I kind off doubt she'll even be in the same guild as me. oh well.. I'll come across her soon, won't I?

**Sting's POV:**

"Lucy, you haven't told anyone about us dating, have you?" I ask, a little curious. "no.. no one knows we're dating.. but I wont be keeping it a secret long.. I can't keep it from my family for a long time." Lucy says back, smiling at me. "I understand, I was just curious to see if you had said anything yet, that's all!" I smile back at her. she takes my hand and we keep walking.

we finally reach her apartment and we walk inside, it's a small cozy place that I could get use to really quickly. Lucy told me about how Natsu usually comes in through the window to sleep in her bed. but he won't be anymore.. that's for sure! I don't want him wrapping his arms around my girl!

**Lucy's POV:**

I look over at Sting and giggle a bit, I don't know what he's thinking about but he's making a weird expression about it, haha! he must have heard me laughing because he looked over and blushed at me. "you guys can put your stuff down here, and I'll show you around Magnolia!" I cheered happily. they smiled and nodded, put there stuff down and headed out the door with me and into the streets.

we got a lot of stares from people, I guess it would be weird for two Fairies to be walking around town with 4 Sabers and to be holding hands with one of them. this was definitely going to spread rumors, and my guild and Sting's guild would eventually find out.. I know they will.

we walked around a corner and I saw Levy, Cana and Gajeel walking out of a shop.. I immediately let go off Sting's hand. he seemed confused and seen why. we quickly raced back around the corner and into a nearby alleyway that stunk of blood for who knows what reason!

"I think Gael heard us and seen us.." Rogue whispered quietly. "oh well.. they are all going to find out eventually aren't they.. there's no point in worrying about it now. the rumors are already spread" I say. they all nod and we walk out of the Alley way and back around the corner to meet face to face to Gael, Levy and Cana.. all I could think was '_oh shitt!_' … I didn't really want anyone finding out this way! but like I said earlier.. no point in worrying.. they would all find out anyhow.. I don't think they would really care.. since the Sabers are actually really nice…

_right? _

* * *

**ahhhhh! I finally finished! gomen nasai for such short chapters! anyhow! I want to talk about Rogues future lover! :P … you guys can create an OC and I will pick one or you can chose someone he can be with and we will have a vote! I think that the OC should go to FT or that it should be someone from fairy tail because rogue and sting will be in Magnolia a lot! anyhow…. I really want to go to bed! school isn't finished just yet, I still have a few more exams and a couple assignments due in! Sayonara Minna-san! hope you enjoyed! **

**-Tora-Chan! xx:) **


	7. no chapter - message about rogues woman!

Hiiii Minna-san! ^.^ ill upload the next 2 stories tonight.. i have been so busy moving my bed room around that i forgot to edit them, I'm editing them at the moment :P ... so i just wanted to say that I'm not going to have a poll anymore or any voting.. i thank everyone who messaged me and gave me ideas but the person who i got the most was Levy.. Im a huge gale fan and i plan on having gale in the story, I'm sorry but levy will NOT be Rogues woman.. other people have said yukino but i think its best if it is someone from fairy tail.. so i went with an OC and i have the idea from a great and friendly person by the account name 'luffylova'! thank you so much luffylova for giving me this idea, i really do love it! so everyone, this will be rogues woman;

_**Her Name:**__ Karumi Kurozaki, Karumi means dark beauty_

_**Her Dragons Name:**__ Kage, it means shadow (yes, he is a shadow dragon, she will be a shadow dragon slayer)_

_**Her Magic:**__ typical shadow dragon magic, the power to conceal her magic so no one knows she uses magic or what her magic is or her magic energy level - only rogue and her best friend will know, and her exceed._

_**Exceed:**__ Alexis, she is named after Karumi's younger sister.. _

_**Personality:**__ very mysterious, yet she is always happy and bubbly but like she is hiding something. she has no living family. she did have a younger sister named Alexis, a mother name Megan and a father named John(because I'm too lazy to pick a unique names for the parents) you know her last name.. this was when she was 8, her sibling was 2 years younger, her family had an accident and past away when she was 8.. she then moved around and met her dragon in the year X772 (still 8..) in the year X777 when the dragons left, she was 13 and was traveling by her self again.. she is now 18 O_

_**Looks:**__ she has long black hair, she has dark purple eyes (or pretend she does in the picture), lightish creamy skin, she wears a short red and black checkered skirt, a black top and a red tie she wear a long glove type thing on one arm and a normal black glove on her other, she wears a belt type necklace and she wears few other pieces of jewellery. she keeps her hair out and wears a black hair accessory to keep her fringe/bangs parted from the rest of her hair. and you can see the rest in the photo on my profile since I'm to lazy to describe her right now :P oh and pretend she doesn't have the black bat wings_

i have the link/picture on my profile so if you want to see her go onto my profile to see the link and see what Kurumi looks like! and please check out luffylova's page! she's also a writer, i have read a story of hers and i personally think it was fantastic! ;) thank you everyone once again! 2 chapters up soon! ^.^

-Tora-chan x:)


	8. Chapter 7 - with who?

**Hello Minna! firstly.. in the chapter before this.. I did not spell gajeel wrong.. when I uploaded it I don't know what happened but the website changed my spelling.. I actually spelt it correct TWICE and changed it to be spelled wrong TWICE … so yea.. that wasn't my fault and it also isn't my problem :P .. also.. if a lot of people haven't caught on by now.. I'm not really following the real story of sashimi's .. this story is based the month after Lisanna came back and instead of Sabertooth not being popular at the time, they are popular. anyhow.. ENJOYY! :D**

* * *

**Levy's POV**:

I stared in shock.. right in front of me was my bestfriend, happy and 4 saber's… "what's going on?! why's bunny girl with you sabers?!" I heard Gajeel yell while he went to grab Lucy's arm, but all Lucy did was smack it away and take Stings hand in hers. "because she's my girl, is there a problem?" Sting smirks at us. I was shocked! Lucy.. my bestfriend.. dating someone from our guilds rivaled guild?! I don't understand why Lucy would do that! it.. it doesn't make sense.. its not like Lucy to do such a thing?! does Natsu know about this? how would he react when he found out?...

_this isn't good.. this .. this is bad.. or.. well… is it? could it really be that bad? if Lucy is with him.. then.. I guess they really aren't that bad of people.. Sting and Lucy look pretty cute together as well. they all seem happy, Sting seems a bit different now as well.. doesn't he? I guess I kind of understand this all now_. I look over at Cana, she's smirking while talking with Lucy making her confess her love in front of us, obviously Cana would try that type of thing.

**Cana's POV:**

"ahhh! Lucy … so your in love with that boy, aye? hahaha! how cute! does the guild know yet? we should go inform them! come on! .. but firstly.. Lucy.. do you really love him or did he force you.. ?" I pat her back and smile at her mischievously. "of course I love him! .. you know me better then that Cana.. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't love him.. and no.. the guild doesn't know yet.. we are shopping now and I'm showing them around town so you can go tell the guild now for all I care, but we aren't coming with you" she smiles and walks back to her boyfriend and entwines her fingers with his.

"so bunny girl fell for a saber, ehh? gehe.. lets go tell the guild! they have to hear who bunny girls with!" Gajeel smirks and takes Levy's hand and they start walking off quickly while I follow behind them. "w-wait Gajeel! ah.. bye Lucyy! I'm so happy for you! see you at the guild later!" Levy smiles brightly and starts running with Gajeel and I as we make our way towards the guild. oh oh oh.. I cant wait to see how they react to Lucy's relationship choice! though us 3 think its cute and perfectly fine.. we don't know what the rest of Fairy Tail will think..

**Rogue's POV:**

"w-wait Gajeel! ah.. bye Lucyy! I'm so happy for you! see you at the guild later!" Levy smiles brightly and starts running with Gajeel and Cana while they run towards the guild and away from us. I look over at Lucy, she's happy that they accepted her relationship, and Sting is as well. I guess them being together isn't so bad after all.. _I wonder what its truly like to have a girl.. I have likely thought about this many times.. but I'd like to know.. be able to hold hands with someone you love.. being able to laugh with someone you love.. cuddle someone you love.. oh well.. when its time it'll eventually happen._

"-gueee… Roguuee! oi oi!" I snap out of my thoughts and look at Sting "huh?". "you where day dreaming? wow.. well.. we're going to sit here at this pastry shop and get something to eat, are you hungry?" sting asks and I shake my head. "I think I'll just go for a walk with fro and look around for a bit.. I'm not to hungry.. oh.. are you hungry fro?" I look down at my exceed and she **(I don't know if fro is a girl or not.. and I have probably called fro a boy in this story but I don't remember so I'm going to say fro is a girl O)** shakes her head "Frosch isn't hungry! we can go for a walk now rogue!". I smile down at my exceed and wave to Lucy and Sting.

**at the guild; masters POV:**

"she's what?!" Mira yells out and everyone looks as Cana in shock. "it's true! Lu-chan is dating Sting-san from Sabertooth!" Levy calls out for everyone to hear. everyone, including my self, gasps in shock at this. who knew Lucy would date such a person?! "don't worry.. he actually isn't that bad.. he was charming and very gentle and sweet with Lucy.. I think we got the wrong idea about a few of them Sabers Minna.." Levy smiles and everyone seems to understand this, they all cool down and get back to there usual thing. "how is Natsu going to react to this?" Mira asks and Cana shakes her head "I don't know.. but I think he'll understand that Lucy doesn't like him like he likes her.. and besides.. now that Lucy is taken.. Natsu might get with Lisanna?.. oh well.. there's no point worrying about it now"

_so Natsu likes Lucy, eh? … well, it seems Natsu doesn't really have a chance with Lucy now, and like Cana said, he still has Lisanna.. and I believe Lisanna has loved him for a long long time.. I hope everything works out for my children, I don't want any of my children to be upset. Natsu.. please understand Lucy's choice.. _

* * *

**Minna-san its late and I still have to do a little bit of editing on chapter 8 so ill upload that tomorrow after I wake up and edit it! good night minna-san! I hope you liked this chapter! and I'm really sorry I make such short chapters.. my brain doesn't like thinking off good story things and my fingers get sore because I type to fast :P anyhow, enjoy and good night!**

**-tora-chan xJ **


	9. message

hey everyone, I'm not too cheery at the moment.. I'm still a little sick but I'm a lot better, i got out of hospital on christmas eve and went back 3 days after.. and then i got out on new years eve and i don't have to go back because I'm better and my sickness is under control .. anyway, thank you to the people who have wished me a merry christmas, a happy new year and a get better cheer.. i really do appreciate it. soo.. i just wanted to say that I'm having more trouble then i use to with this story and so, I'm gonna give it 2 more extremely long and probably really bad chapters and end it.. sorry, i did say i was going to see if i could get 20 chapters but i just can't. i had a plan for a good story plot but i lost the plot with one mistake and now i can't get it back to how i wanted it to go. so yea.. I'm gonna end it within 2 more chapters, it might even just be one.. i don't know. i even tried writing it on paper at the hospital ready to type but i couldn't do it. but, while i was in hospital i did write up 2 other stories and I'm working on the both of them atm and i plan on putting both of them up after i finish this. one is called 'Hidden Talent' and the other is 'The Two Sides Of Seven'. um.. yea, I'm also not going to be doing 1 or 2 chapters a week, I'm gonna put up the chapters when i want to and when i actually finish them without rushing hem because 1. thats how i messed up poisonous love and 2. i get too bored easily O.  
anywhore, hope you guys understand this, and I'm sorry. sooo.. yep.. talk to you when i put up chapter 8.. cya, and merry christmas and happy new year from well.. days/weeks ago .. bye.


End file.
